


And Everything Was Red

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Evil!Ash - Freeform, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash has been waiting years for his revenge.





	And Everything Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> Just a little exercise on extremes. What if Ash became the devil everyone thinks he is.
> 
> Banana Fish Smut Week Day 3 Prompt: Knife Play (kinda)

* * *

Ash rest his entire body on his knees. His inner thighs squeeze the side of Papa’s body as he rocks back and forth, prodding the erection against his hole.

A sweaty hand touches his thigh, Ash turns his head to the side for a second to hide his lips forming a fine line of revulsion.  “Are you going to ride me or not, boy?”

“Aren't we in a hurry?” Ash stares down and smirks. He rolls his hips once feeling the tip prod against hsi hole as he starts to push down. He bites down when the head pushes inside pass the ring of muscle. Ash throws his head back, biting down until he draws blood as he continues pushing the dick completely inside him. “It’s big as always. They way you spread me is always the best.” Ash starts rolling his hips up and down, fucking himself on Dino’s dick.

The old prick closes his eyes as he feebly starts thrusting upwards. Lost in his own pleasure because that’s only what matters to him. What he wants. What he needs. No one else is significant. Once he starts the world vanishes around him and that’s just what Ash wants.

Shaky fingers slide against his thigh. “You’re always tight.”

A sly smile appears on the corner of Ash’s lip.

This was so fucking easy. Just a little show of flesh. A little flick of tongue and they just take off their clothes. Baring themselves like predators when they were really prey. Their dicks hard and ready, making themselves so vulnerable. So easy to pick out. Ash had lost count already how many flickered away beneath him. How many eyes widened and glazed over under his hand.

But this one. Fucking Dino Golzine would be the best feast yet.

Ash knows the old man is close, knows it too damn well. He stretches a hand to the far end of the bed, just around the edge of the mattress until his fingers grip the small piece of steel he strapped there earlier. So easy. Too easy.

He would have done this years ago if not for the fact that doing so would leave him powerless. But today. No. Today they were celebrating. Today he legally became Aslan Jade Golzine.

The fucker had finally gave him everything.

Ash grips the handle and hides the blade behind him as he continues pushing Papa’s dick deep inside. “Are you coming soon?” Ash licks his lips, feeling the blade graze his back.

“You barely give me a chance to stretch you—Ugh!” Ash grinds down and tightens his muscles, feeling the warmth of cum, he grips the handle tighter as he raises the blade high, feels the rage seep deep within his belly and swings it down as hard as he can.

The flesh easily gives in. The steel sinking into the old man’s gut to the hilt.

Ash has never enjoyed seeing such shock as he does now. Hearing the screams. “This is for being a fucking rapist!” He twists the blade — opening the wound more — then pulls it out, smirking at the sight of red. “This is for destroying my brother’s life!” He brings the blade down again. “Fucker! Piece of shit!” Three more times.

The blood is warmer than the cum.

Ash moves. Limp dick coming out of his ass as he rolls up and away from the mess he made.

He hears the soft gurgles as he walks away. The blood drips from his skin.

The door opens before he reaches it. General Foxx nods, robe in hand as Ash approaches. “Is it done, young monsieur?”

Ash grabs the robe and glances back to see Dino twitching on the bed. “It will take him a while to bleed out. Be careful with him. I want him to suffer every second of it.”

Foxx’s eyes show a bit of hesitation. Ash glares and Foxx kneels taking and kissing Ash’s blood covered hand. “I will inform you when he has passed, monsieur.”

Ash smirks. “Just make sure he makes it to chipper outside still breathing. Feet first.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mykafl


End file.
